


Teenie Weenie

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Beach Blanket Bingo. T'Pol dons a bikini. (09/09/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Monica & Jim for technical support & as always, a big thanks to Kat for beta/edit.  


* * *

"What a beautiful place!" said Ensign Katsume as she walked along the shores of a newfound M class planet. "It reminds me of St. Augustine Beach back home in Florida."

Looking over at the woman next to her, she asked, "Do you think the captain will let us take shore leave here, Sub-Commander?"

The Vulcan science officer looked up from the scanner, "Perhaps Ensign, but we must complete the analysis of the planet before Ensign Mayweather returns with the shuttle."

"Yes Ma'am." Said the Ensign grinning with a possibility of shore leave on her mind.

* * *

<<Hi, I'm Kat. Ensign Kat Katsume of the Starship Enterprise, science department. I'm working my way to becoming the next great science officer, just like my mentor Sub-Commander T'Pol. She doesn't know that she's my mentor but that's okay as long as I know.>>

<<We just discovered an M class planet and everybody's excited about it. It looks so beautiful from space, kinda like Earth.>>

<<So when the captain decided to investigate, he sent the best. That's Sub-Commander T'Pol.>>

<<I also think there's something going on between the captain and the Sub-Commander. No confirmation yet, but soon, I have my ways.>>

<<That's my hobby, people watching, trying to figure out what's going on in their heads, or in this case Vulcan watching. There's so much you could tell about people just by watching them.>>

<<Anyways...what was I talking about? Oh yea, the planet. The one I affectionately refer to as 'New Florida'.>>

<<When Sub-Commander chose me, little ole' me, to go down with her to the planet, I almost wet my pants!! That's a huge complement coming from her. I hope I won't disappoint her.>>

* * *

~Ready Room~

"So, how's the new planet?" asked Captain Archer as he walked over to his desk.

With her usual crispness, T'Pol answered, "The data Ensign Katsume and I colleted indicates that there are no humanoid inhabitants, 9 varieties of marsupial like creatures and 16 varieties of vegetation, none of which are harmful to humans."

"Or Vulcans?" asked Captain Archer with a smile.

"Yes, or Vulcans."

Ensign Katsume who seemed to be having trouble sitting still added with excitement, "It's a nice place, Sir. Kinda reminds me of home."

The captain asked "Home?"

"Yes Sir, Florida."

"Oh yes. Trip did mention that you were both from the Sunshine state."

"Yes sir. It sure would be a nice place for some R & R."

"Ensign." T'Pol said with her arched eyebrow. "You are dismissed."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

<<God, what the heck was I thinking, talking like that? I hope Sub-Commander T'Pol's not mad at me. You never can tell with a Vulcan. Oh yea, I forgot, she's not supposed to have any emotions, but I know she does. Remember, my hobby? People watching, Vulcan watching.>>

<<But I really think it's a good place for some shore leave. I hope the captain gets the hint.>>

On her way to the lift, Ensign Katsume walked through the bridge.

<<Oooooo!! There's Lieutenant Reed! Little bit too shy for my taste but love that crisp British accent.>>

<<I once saw him working out in the gym and it's amazing how much muscle that man has hidden under his uniform. But I guess he would have to be fit; he's the Armory officer. Too bad he only has eyes for Sub-Commander T'Pol. I think I can give him a run for his money.>>

<<Hmmm, I wonder if he knows about the captain and the Sub-Commander?>>

<<Oh, better yet, I wonder if the captain knows about Lieutenant Reed? Oh well.>>

* * *

~Ready Room~

"How is Ensign Katsume working out?" Jon asked still sitting at his desk.

"She is performing sufficiently. She is a little talkative at times, but eager to learn."

"Good, good, and what's this about R & R?"

"Ensign Katsume informed me that perhaps crew may enjoy the planet. As she stated, it is similar to Southern areas of the United States."

"Do you want to go, T'Pol?" asked Jon as he stood to approach her.

"I'm not certain...It is...a pleasant place."

Jonathan reached for her hands, "T'Pol honey, you know we could both use some quality time off. Sneaking around between our quarters isn't enough. Here's an opportunity. So let's go."

After thinking it over she answered, "Yes."

"Yes...what?"

"Yes...Jonathan."

"Excellent! Since Ensign Katsume is so eager, why don't you arrange the shore leave schedule with her? Just make sure the first group includes, you, me and Trip."

"Commander Tucker?"

"Yea, we may need him to run some interference if we really want R & R."

He kneeled in front of her, tracing her pouty lips with his thumb, "I missed you T'Pol."

She ran her hand through his hair, "I've missed you also."

He brought his lips to hers and said, "I want to be with you...Always," before he kissed her tenderly.

She felt the heat rise within her and responded by returning his kiss vigorously.

He was lost in their passion, but he knew this wasn't the right time or place. They both knew, especially with entire bridge crew on the other side of the door.

They reluctantly parted. He held her hand up to kiss her fingers. "Maybe we should save this for later..."

"Indeed."

* * *

~Mess Hall~

<<I'm beat. Going on an away mission was fun and being able to do it with my mentor was great. But I think I need to work out more, that hiking around really took a lot out of me.>>

Ensign Katsume looked up to find Travis Mayweather entering the mess hall.

<<All right!! There's Travis. He's so sweet. He's what I referred to as eye candy.>>

<<And that body, good god, even with his uniform on you could see those muscles rippling underneath.>>

<<I know I'm not the only one admiring him. I've heard other ladies saying he's build like a statue, all muscle and not an ounce of fat. I definitely agree.>>

<<I wouldn't be surprised if all the women on aboard were checking him out every chance they get. Well maybe not Sub-Commander T'Pol. I can't imagine her checking any man. All though...maybe she's checking Captain Archer?>>

"Hey Kat. Have you heard anything about shore leave yet?"

"How do you know about that, Travis?"

"Remember? I piloted the shuttle? You kept telling Sub-Commander, it was a great place for shore leave and everyone needs some R & R?"

"Oh yea..."

"Well, let me know if you hear anything. Later Kat!"

As Travis walked away, Ensign Katsume admired his assets.

<<Damm! He looks good coming and going. If that's the fine example of what boomers are, maybe I shoulda joined a cargo vessel instead of Starfleet>>

"Ensign Katsume, may I have a word with you." Said T'Pol as she stood by the table.

"Yes of cause, Sub-Commander."

"I wanted to discuss scheduling the crew for shore leave."

"To 'New Florida' Ma'am?"

"New Florida?"

"The planet we discovered. It reminded me so much of home, I've been calling it that."

"Very well. I would like the shore leave to start with these crew." She handed a PADD to her.

After looking it over, Ensign Katsume asked, "I'll get right on it, Ma'am. Oh, Sub-Commander, do you have a bathing suit?"

* * *

<<Oh boy, this was an interesting day. I don't think I ever had so much fun with a Vulcan. Oh, wait I don't think I ever spent any time with a Vulcan before. I can't believe Sub-Commander said I could call her T'Pol when we're off duty.>>

<<I guess she appreciated all the clothes I loaned her.>>

<<I know she'll look good in that sun-dress, it might be little tight but its not my fault she's got bigger boobs than I do. My momma said I was very well proportioned and I never had any complaints.>>

<<But that bikini...I know she'd rather have the one piece but Hey, a bathing suit will only stretch so much. I'm sure she'll be fine. (crossing fingers) If not, I hope she doesn't tell the captain she got it from me.>>

<<Just think, my goofy sister Brat laughed at me for packing so many clothes. Well, who's laughing now, Ha Ha. Hey when the word gets out that I got all these beach clothes, people will be begging for them. I wonder if I should start charging?>>

* * *

*~

~New Florida~

As soon as the shuttle hatch opened, Trip practically came running out. "Wow! This is great!" Decked out in a Hawaiian shirt and Bahama shorts, he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Don't get into any trouble, Trip." Said Jonathan as he exited followed by T'Pol and Porthos by her legs.

"You really picked a perfect place Kat." Said Travis, as he helped Ensign Katsume out of the shuttle.

"Yea I thought so too. The waves are lot calmer here, and I know T'Pol's not used to water."

"T'Pol?"

"Yep, she said I could call her that when we're off duty and I'll say we're as off duty as we can get."

The group walked further down the beach. When they came upon a large rock formation, Hoshi laid out a beach blanket. "I think this is perfect. It'll provide shade for those of us with fair skin." Then she gave Trip a peculiar look.

"What?" Trip asked.

"I believe Commander, you need sun block."

"That's Trip and no I don't. I'm from Florida, remember?"

Hoshi exchanged looks with Kat and smiled. "Yea, but how long has it been since you were out in the sun?"

"Oh, yea..."

Jonathan enjoyed watching his crew relax. Trip was acting like a kid more than usual. He tried to suppress his laughter. "Enough kids. Just enjoy and have some fun."

Hoshi and Travis started unpacking a picnic basket they brought while Kat helped Trip put on his sun block.

When T'Pol pulled off her sundress to reveal her bikini, Kat heard all the men gasp, including Porthos.

She was sure, a song popped into their heads. #It was an Itsy-bitsy, teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini#, because that's what she was wearing, a teenie weenie yellow bikini, no polka-dots but definitely teenie weenie.

When Trip recovered enough for speech, he managed to say, "T'Pol...you look great!"

When he heard Jonathan clear his throat, he looked at anything but T'Pol and said, "Okay gang let's go have some fun," and walked into the water followed by Hoshi, Travis, Kat and Porthos.

* * *

<<OhGodOhGodOhGod! I hope T'Pol doesn't tell the captain, I loaned her the bikini!>>

Ensign Katsume looked towards the beach.

<<Hey wait a minute. Maybe I won't get into any trouble. Neither of them looks upset.>>

<<In fact captain looks down right happy, either that or he's trying to catch something because he got his jaw hanging open.>>

<<Well, this confirms it, at least on his side. Too bad, I kinda like Captain Archer. He got that sophisticated older man thing going, and that chest hair! But if he's already taken, oh well.>>

<<My momma always said, don't play with other people's toys, and momma's always right.>>

Then she looked around the water and watch Trip playing with Travis and Hoshi like they were kids.

<<Trip, Trip, Trip. I like Trip, he's another fine specimen of human male, but he could be down right immature sometimes, plus he's such a flirt. I think he'll just be my eye candy, just like my man Travis here.>>

* * *

When it was just the two of them on the beach, T'Pol asked, "Is anything wrong, Jonathan?"

Jon couldn't keep his eyes off of her, well just certain parts of her. "No, no, nothing's wrong." Then he looked towards the water to make sure others weren't too close, "Do you know that you look great?"

"I believe Commander Tucker mentioned it."

"Yea, he did, and he's right. You are beautiful." Moving little closer to her he asked, "Where did you get it?"

"I borrowed it from Ensign Katsume."

"Remind me to promote her when we get back to the ship."

"That would not be appropriate."

"It's a joke T'Pol, but I should thank her."

"Why?"

"Because this is the most skin I've ever seen of you in public."

" Does it please you?"

"Oh yea." Then he stood up and held out his hand for her. "Let' go for a walk, T'Pol."

After grabbing the beach blanket, they walked into the woods.

When they found a clearing, Jonathan laid out the blanket. He gently pulled T'Pol to lie besides him. He wrapped his arms around her inhaling her scent. "This place is perfect. You're perfect. I love you T'Pol."

She nuzzled into his neck and replied, "I love you Jonathan." While tracing her lips to his bare shoulder.

He caressed her back, one hand wondering further down to her perfect butt. His other hand untied the knot of her bikini top, that teenie weenie yellow bikini that was driving him wild.

He unceremoniously tossed it, determined to do the same with the bottom half.

* * *

~An hour later~

When the others returned to the beach, Kat noticed that T'Pol and Jonathan were no where in sight. "Hey where did they go?" She asked Trip.

Trip who forgot that he was suppose to be running interference for the missing couple just said, "Don't know." He was more interested in the food they brought.

* * *

Kat was curious to know where the couple went and what they were doing.

<<Oh boy, I think I'm going to get that confirmation today!>>

She wondered into the woods. When she heard rustling sounds of the foliage she went closer and found T'Pol and Captain rolling around on the beach blanket. Tossed on to the nearby bushes was that teenie weenie yellow bikini.

<<Oh my god!!! I knew it!>>

Now, Kat was a curious person, but she certainly wasn't a voyeur, so she went back to the beach before they notice her.

* * *

Trip, who just finished eating his third piece of pecan pie, saw Kat coming out of the woods. "Hey, where have you been?"

"Just taking a walk." But she couldn't get that grin off her face.

Knowing Jon and T'Pol weren't on the beach and suspecting that they were in the woods doing what most couples do in their privacy, Trip told her, "You know what, be careful, Curiosity killed the Kat."

* * *

~Few days later~

<<That was the BEST shore leave I've ever had.>>

<<I got to spend them with Trip and Travis half naked on the beach. Hoshi was real nice; I miss having close girl friends. We talked so much.>>

<<And seeing my mentor in different light was a definite treat. I mean she's still my mentor and all, she's a brilliant scientist, but now I see that she's also a woman, just like me.>>

<<Now, I just have to figure out who left a bottle of rum by my door. Believe me, I enjoyed it very much but the card attached to it only said, 'Thank you'. I wonder who would be thanking me?>>

* * *

~T'Pol's quarter~

"Did you enjoy the shore leave honey?"

"Yes, I did."

"Can we do that again? Right Now?"

"Yes...Jonathan."


End file.
